A Thorny Tangled Intermission
by Dongyrn
Summary: A quick look at the Purruby girls and their daughters as a tease to a longer upcoming story I have in mind. Continuation of A Thorny Tangled Triangle.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

A pair of teenaged Cat Faunus girls walked slowly along the street of a residential neighborhood. It was situated somewhat on the outskirts of Vale, far enough away from the hustle and bustle of downtown but still close enough to walk to where they needed to go, such as the airbus to Signal Academy where they both attended.

Though they were of equal height, or near enough, the identity of the elder of the pair of siblings, short and spiky red hair matching her furry ears, was evident in how she walked with a protective arm around her little sister. The other, long raven hair that hung in silky strands past her shoulders, had her black ears flattened dejectedly against her head.

"I'm sorry, y'know," the redhead stated softly, her silver eyes shining with concern. "That your study partner stood you up."

Her younger sister shrugged her shoulders slightly, clutching a small stack of books and notebooks in both arms. "I'm used to it."

"Amy…"

"Really, Gigi, it's fine. I'm not the one who needs all that much help, honestly."

Garnet blew out a huff of air, glancing over to catch her sister's gaze. Calm, emerald eyes met her own silver ones, reassuring her somewhat.

"Okay, well… Still, it's not very nice."

Amethyst shrugged once more without responding.

They walked for a few more paces before Garnet perked up. "Hey, how about I help you study? I mean, it was two years ago, but I still remember that stuff…"

Snorting softly, Amethyst rolled her expressive green eyes. "I thought you hated history."

"Well, yeah, but…" Garnet grinned at her sister disarmingly. "It'd be fun! We can grab snacks, lay on the floor of your room…"

The raven-haired Cat Faunus smiled gently, transferring her books to one arm so that she might slip the other around her older sibling's waist. "That would indeed be nice."

They mounted the steps to their house together, side by side. It was a modest affair, two stories and with a small back yard, but the spacious basement with its Dust-reinforced workshop made up for its comparatively small size. Perfect for a trio of retired Huntresses and their daughters, in training to become Huntresses themselves.

Garnet shouldered the front door open after unlocking it. "I dunno if anyone'd be home, we told them we'd be back an hour from now still…"

The pair of them froze as they entered the kitchen. On the other side of the open counter, seated around the large circular table, were three very familiar women in various states of undress and holding playing cards in their hands.

Five sets of eyes stared at each other, unblinkingly, until the stalemate was broken by the two teenaged girls. Simultaneously, they spun on their heels and strode back out the door, closing it firmly behind them.

Pyrrha frowned as she returned to her hand of cards. "We did specify an hour from now, did we not? Oh, and I fold."

"Fairly certain, yes," Blake commented nonchalantly. She set her cards down with a flourish and a smirk. "Besides, they've walked in on worse."

"Don't remind me," Ruby laughed. "Poor Amy." The brunette woman set her own cards down triumphantly.

Blake sighed despondently. "One day, little rose, you will lose at this game." Reaching behind her back, she began to unclasp her lacy black bra.

Pyrrha laughed lightly in response, dropping her own red bra to the table. "With the incentives we give, I find that highly unlikely."

"One last hand?" Ruby asked with a wide grin, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Well, that's all it would take to clean us out anyway," Blake smirked.

Ruby answered with another smirk, one that still managed to strongly affect her Mates. "And then to the bedroom!" She frowned slightly as she caught a feeling of pensiveness from Pyrrha. "What's wrong, fluffy fox?"

"Oh, just…" Pyrrha sighed softly as she picked her cards up. "I have no doubt that Amy is having a flashback right about now…"

Outside, the siblings were retracing their steps, this time a bit more stridently than before.

"Gaah!" Amethyst complained, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I'm having a flashback!"

"Amy…"

"What has been seen cannot be unseen, Gigi!" she continued agitatedly.

Garnet grinned bemusedly. "Oh, now you're just being dramatic…"

"I cannot look at handcuffs ever again! Or vanilla pudding!"

"Amy…" the redhead repeated with an affectionate sigh as she reached over to ruffle the long black hair of her younger sister. "Here, let's go back to the cafe, okay? We'll study for the next hour."

"Fine, fine…" Amethyst grumbled half-heartedly, dropping her hand with a sigh. "I want hot chocolate."

Garnet snickered but nodded agreeably. "You know, we did say an hour from now…"

"I know, I know… Honestly, I can't be mad. It's nice, you know?"

"What, our mothers?" The pair shared a knowing grin. "Yeah, it's pretty cool they're still into each other so much after all these years."

Amethyst nodded, her mood somewhat restored. "I know a lot of friends whose parents barely tolerate each other. Our moms are awesome."

"Yeah," Garnet sighed with a smile. "Yeah, they are."

They continued to walk for a few more blocks, their steps becoming more measured and calm, arms once more wrapped around each other's waists. Amethyst finally spoke up once more, only a hint of petulance in her voice: "I used to like vanilla pudding, you know."

Garnet couldn't help but giggle at that and Amethyst joined in soon thereafter as they re-entered the small neighborhood cafe.

* * *

 **A/N:** At least these girls will have no illusions when it comes to sex.

So, what have we here, a continuation of _A Thorny Tangled Triangle?_ Why yes, yes indeed. Though I have so much else I should be doing (packing, moving, other stories), I felt the need to put out a little teaser. And what do I mean by that?

Well, after I get through _Renegades_ and pick back up with _Blood_ again, I have two pretty much fully-fleshed out stories to write. But after _that_ , I have another little story that I need to get into an outline still that expands on this. Tentatively called _A Thorny Tangled Family_ , it will feature our favorite Purruby girls as well as their daughters, with plenty of cameos from others once more. (You know Auntie Yang will have had an influence on their upbringing.) A hint of a plot might sneak its way in, but there will still be zero regrets.

I don't have any sort of timeline for this, unfortunately, but it should happen sometime this year. My stress from work has reduced considerably, once I get moved into the new place and unpacked I can get back into writing.

Hope y'all enjoyed the tease. See you in some of my other tales!

Stay shiny!


End file.
